1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of intelligent terminals, and more particularly, to a device and a method for managing information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, devices with touch screens, such as smart mobile phones, tablet PCs, etc., are increasingly popular. Taking smart mobile phones as an example, many smart mobile phones have touch screens to be operated by users. Generally, when using a smart mobile phone to view a list, such as a contact list, a short message list, etc., the user always performs a sliding operation to view items included in the list shown on an interface which is displayed on a touch screen display. Generally, when an item is clicked, the touch screen display will be directly switched to another interface showing detailed information of the selected item. That is, the list will not be shown on the touch screen display, but the detailed information of the clicked item will be shown on the touch screen display. Accordingly, it is impossible for the user to hold the show of the information of the selected item on the touch screen display and search for other items in the list by sliding on the same touch screen display, which results in a rather low displaying efficiency of the screen.